ocs_of_fnaffandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate World
Information Pirate World is an oddly small water park in an unnamed CA town. Animatronics Decommissioned * Current *Charles the Parrot Locations A list of places within the park and if any animatronics are there. Buildings *'''Front Entrance''' - Where everyone checks in and receives their badges. Charles resides on a small stand in here. *'''Party Room''' - Decent sized room for hosting parties *'''Mini Arcade''' - Used for parties only. Attractions *'''Big Pool'''- Before all of the kids areas, this regular pool is considered to be for adults and teens. *'''Little Lagoon''' - A place for young children and toddlers, it's an artificial "beach" of shorts. The deepest it goes is only a few feet, and anyone over 10 can easily walk through it. *'''The River''' - A small lazy river circling the main slides. It contains a few tunnels, water spouts, and hanging buckets at the end which fill and dump water on swimmers. Playgrounds *'''The Hideout''' - A somewhat large structure but still kid sized, this stands in the middle of the lagoon and has stairs, rope climbers, and small slides. *'''Funky Pad'''- Several mushroom-like towers and fountains that pour down water. Presumably for younger children. *'''Skull Rock''' - A rock shaped like a skull. While listed here, it's quite literally, a molded rock with nothing else. Smaller children can possibly climb and sit in the eye sockets but any tumble is going to be very unsafe. *'''Abandoned Ship''' - A "buried" ship where you can walk between the masts and walls. Food Stalls * Incidents In it's 3 years of running, Pirate World has had a few incidents involving kids. The Rock Incident This occurred one frightful day when an unknown person placed a large rock in one of the buckets at the end of the river. When it dropped it hit a young boy on the head causing massive injury as well traumatizing the children nearby. As of today the boy is still in a coma and hasn't woken up. Despite there being a police investigation no arrest was ever made and the Pirate World company remains untouched. The files recording the incident are available online, but generally the park has covered it up and it is never spoken about, and the park never mentions it at all. Numerous Missing Children There have been several cases of children who have vanished while on the park property. Much like with the rock incident, Pirate World never speaks on the matter and doesn't acknowledge the cases in order to remain a nice looking reputation. Despite the families of the missing kids speaking out, they are usually silenced by the company and the missing children aren't known to newcomers. Suspicious Red Stains In the past, there have sometimes been Red stains spotted around the park, and especially near Skull Rock. It was dismissed as fruit punch and nowadays the park is much much cleaner. Trivia *The park is based on a water park in the creators town, and the layout is pretty much identical. Gallery